The present invention relates to an interactive transporting system for moving an environment.
The present invention may find application in all environments in which people move about through different areas of the environment to satisfy specific personal requirements. for instance, the present invention may find application in areas such as commercial centres, exhibitions, trade fairs, museums, archives, railway stations, airports, car dealer showrooms, etc. In general, when a user visits one of these environments he must move around along a path that takes him into one or more different places of the same environment. The places that the user intends to visit depend upon the specific needs of the user himself, and the path of each user in the environment will generally be different from that of other users. The optimal path that can take the user through all the places of interest inside one and the same environment with the minimum expenditure in terms of time and energy is generally unknown beforehand to the user, except for the few cases in which the user has a deep knowledge of the environment.
The present invention has been developed with the aim of providing an interactive transporting system that enables the problems linked to the need for moving people around in an environment to be solved in the most convenient way possible.
According to the present invention, the above purpose is achieved by a transporting system having the characteristics forming the subject of the claims.